emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7812 (28th April 2017)
Plot Sam wants to take Samson to school in Lachlan's Porsche but Samson would rather take the bus. Sam explains to his son that they don't have much so he can't always give him what he wants, but he tries his best. Samson agrees to let Sam drive him to school. Megan can't stop thinking about how she left Eliza in the car and worries about the social workers visit. Jai tells Priya that Nell has checked out of the B&B and is ignoring his calls. Priya reminds Jai they only have Nell's word that she went to the factory. Jai is relieved when Lisa overhears them talking and confirms Nell's account of events. Some of Moira's cattle have been stolen during the night; she worries the farm may be targeted again and vows to protect what's hers. Emma spots Cain placing a ladder on the side of the church. She assumes he's up to no good and orders him down, threatening to call the police. Harriet explains Cain is doing some work so Emma warns her she's making a mistake having him around. Leyla suggests that she and Pete go to the cinema. As Megan and Frank play with Eliza at the park, Nell approaches and apologises for scaring Megan yesterday. Jai watches as Megan tells Nell all the hassle she has caused. Nell explains she took Eliza to her father, but Megan doesn't believe her until Jai steps in and explains Lisa has backed up Nell's story and states Nell did what she thought was right. Sam tells Lisa that he'd like to go on another date with Lydia but worries about financing it as he's thinking about getting Samson new trainers. Alone in the park, Jai tries to understand Nell's actions the previous day. Jai sees something in Nell's hands and takes it. He asks who the baby in the photo is, so Nell explains she is the reason she helped Eliza. Nell discloses that she was using heroin but stopped when she got pregnant but started using again so subsequently social services took her daughter away from her. Noah is impressed with Sam's flash car and Samson is delighted that Sam will get him new trainers. Over a brew in the café, Nell opens up to Jai about her daughter Rosie being put up for adoption and explains she took Eliza and went looking for him to keep social services away. Jai assures her none of this is her fault. Frank calms anxious Megan ahead of the social worker's visit so Megan proposes Frank moves in with her. Faith tries to drag Moira down the pub but she is busy. When Faith leaves, Moira grabs a shotgun. Emma hobbles into the church and moans to Harriet about employing Cain, unaware Harriet is behind the vestry curtain with him. As Harriet talks to Emma from behind the curtain, Cain tries to purposely distract Harriet, and teases her by kissing her neck. Harriet begins to stumble over her words and finally agrees to let Emma help out with her that afternoon. Megan and Frank meet with the Social Worker. Jai interrupts the meeting and proposes they put a more formal routine in place and Megan agrees. After the social worker leaves, Megan turns nasty, assuming Jai is using her mistake against her. Lydia shows Sam all the good luck cards she's received due to quitting the bereavement counselling to clean at the factory. She suggests Sam take her to the B&B tomorrow but Sam worries about the cost and tells Lydia he's not sure if it's the right time to start a relationship. Lydia puts on a brave front. Megan and Jai continue their disagreement at Tenant House and Megan accuses Jai of deliberately crashing the meeting as a tactical move to gain custody of Eliza. Jai protests that's not what he's trying to do, promising he's not trying to take Eliza off of her but Megan threatens to take him to court and orders him out of the house. Someone watches as Moira walks around the farm, shot gun in hand. Cast Regular cast *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Social Worker - Beki Mahon Locations *Church Lane *Tenant House - Front garden and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and yard *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave and vestry *The Woolpack - Public bar *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,170,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes